Daunting Ends
by Bubble Dove
Summary: Wolfkit seems like a normal kit. Until the is the cat who is told to save the clans. From this prophecy. "Peace will break and truth will shatter and the wolf shall show the way." Her entire life changes. Will she do it?
1. Allegiances

******Allegiances**

 **Treeclan**

 **Leader:**

Cloudstar- White and brown tom with green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Foxheart- Light ginger she-cat with white belly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

 **Medicine cat:**

Sapphirestone- Light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Leafblade- Golden brown tom with hazel eyes

Whiteflame- White and brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Featherpool- White and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Seedpaw

Darkfire- Black tom with brown stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Cheetahpaw

Pinefoot – Brown tabby tom with white paws

Snowstorm- White she-cat with bright blue eyes and black tail tip

Grasspelt- Light brown tom with green with a bit of brown eyes

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Stonefoot- Light Grey tabby tom with white paws

Snakeleap- Dark brown tabby tom with black paws

Brightspirit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Flamepaw- Ginger tom with white underbelly and brown eyes

Cheetahpaw- Light brown and golden tabby tom with green eyes

Seedpaw- Light grey she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Poppypaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white bushy tail

 **Queens:**

Ivynose- Grey tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes, also has white tip on tail. Kits, Wolfkit and Firekit

Appleheart- Light brown tabby she-cat. Kits, Ashkit and Flowerkit

Frostcloud- Pregnant she-cat, expecting Snakeleap's kits. Silver tabby

 **Kits:**

Wolfkit- Silver and white tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Firekit- Ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

Ashkit- Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes

Flowerkit- Light brown tabby with green eyes

 **Elders:**

Blueheart- Bluish grey furred she-cat with blue eyes

Strikeflame- Ginger and brown tom with black tipped tail

 **Rockclan**

 **Leader:**

Pebblestar- Grey tom with one white paw and green eyes

 **Deputy:**

Cherryfall- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Iciclefrost- Silver and white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Apprentice, Splashpaw

 **Warriors**

Jetfire- Black tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice, Thornpaw

Mooncloud- Silver tabby she-cat

Sunstrike- Light ginger tom

Lilywhisker- Silver she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. Apprentice, Stormpaw

Fernpetal- Pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Willowstrike- Pale grey and white tabby she-cat

Sandcloud- Light ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Silverstripe- Silver tabby with white tail and blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Splashpaw- Mottled brown and black she-cat

Thornpaw- Golden tom with amber eyes

Stormpaw- Long haired grey tom

 **Queens:**

Greyfern- Grey tabby she-cat with white stripes. Kits, Shinekit, Smokekit and Skykit

Goldentail- Pregnant golden tabby she-cat, expecting Jetfires kits

 **Kits:**

Skykit- Light grey and white tabby she-cat with green eyes and one black paw

Smokekit- Pale grey tom with smoky blue eyes

Shinekit- Tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Elders:**

Specklefur- Mottled brown and cream coloured she-cat

Longfang- Pale tabby tom with dark stripes

 **Pondclan**

 **Leader:**

Shadowstar- Pure black tom with one white paw and amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Talonstrike- Golden tabby tom with dark brown stripes

 **Medicine cat:**

Embergem- Black tom with white patches and green eyes

 **Warriors:**

Dovestorm- Light grey she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Spiderweb- Black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes. Apprentice, Gempaw

Falconwing- Golden she-cat with light brown flecks and amber eyes

Eagleflight- Brown tabby tom with white underbelly

Rosethorn- Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Rainstorm- Dark grey tom with dark blue eyes. Apprentice, Glowpaw

Swiftbreeze- Light grey tom (with darker flecks) and pale blue eyes

Cindercloud- Grey tabby she-cat with white tail and blue eyes

Greymist- Mottled grey and white she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

Gempaw- Stone coloured she-cat with bright green eyes

Glowpaw- Pale grey and brown she-cat with black ears

 **Queens:**

Thunderheart- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat. Kits, Redkit, Arrowkit and Creamkit

Leafdapple- Mottled light brown and white she-cat. Kits, Bluekit and Icekit

 **Kits:**

Bluekit- Long haired blue and grey she-cat

Icekit- Pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Redkit- Reddish tabby tom

Arrowkit- Very pale grey tom with white patch on chest

Creamkit- Long haired cream coloured she-cat

 **Elders:**

Crowfrost- Dark grey tabby tom

Patchtail- Mottled white and brown tom with black tail

 **Moorclan:**

 **Leader:**

Cinderstar- Pale grey she-cat with darker grey tail and blue eyes

 **Deputy:**

Dewwhisker- Black tom with white tail and unusually long whiskers

 **Medicine cat:**

Leopardwhisker- Golden she-cat with black spots. Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

 **Warriors:**

Ravenwing- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnyspots- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Mintfur- Light grey she-cat with green eyes

Riversong- White tom with blue eyes and black spots

Duskflame- Pale grey tom with splatters of black

Spiketail- Black tabby tom with white paws

Hawkfeather- Dark brown tom with patches of gold. Apprentice, Splatterpaw

Bronzewhisker- Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and amber eyes

Windbreeze- White and gold mottled she-cat. Apprentice, Mistpaw

Gemstone- Dark grey nearly black she-cat with green eyes

Dragonflame- Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Mistpaw- Mottled white and grey she-cat with blue eyes

Whiskerpaw- Light brown she-cat with white paws and long whiskers

Splatterpaw- Mottled brown and black tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens:**

Fuzzpelt- Long haired white and cream coloured she-cat. Kits, Brownkit, Cricketkit and Shrewkit

Blackpool- Pure black she-cat with bright green eyes. Kits, Brindlekit

 **Kits:**

Cricketkit- Dark brown tom with black tail

Brownkit- Brown tabby tom with white stripes

Shrewkit- Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Brindlekit - Brown tabby tom with black tail tip and amber eyes

 **Elders:**

Dustfoot- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Silvercloud- Silver and grey tabby she-cat with green eyes


	2. Prolugue

**PROLOGUE**

Water poured off the edge of a rock in a rounded corner and splashed down into a crack in the ground into a channel. Far below, it tumbled and crashed down into a pool. The rays of the setting sun cast many colours into the water, dancing in the spray.

Many cats were gathered around the pool whispering in hushed voices. They all fell silent as one cat stepped forward and crouched by the pool looking into it. A few heartbeats later she looked up, worry and distress showing in her eyes.

One of the cats spoke up saying, "What's the matter Spottedcloud? Is something wrong?" One of the cats nudged the cat who spoke sharply and said,

"Spottedcloud can tell us without you butting in!" The cat snapped angrily.

"No Foxtail it's okay, Blackstripe had every right to speak." Spottedcloud said calmly.

Foxtail showed no sign or irritation except for a single flick of her ears.

Spottedcloud continued speaking saying, "Cats of Starclan there is something new coming to the lake, something no cat has encountered before. The clans will need our help but we're not the ones who will help, we have to choose a single cat to save the clans."

She then turned around and looked into the pool. There was a cat, a vision in the pool only a kit a silver and white tabby she-cat.

"What?!" Some cat called out after he saw the cat, "She's only a kit! She couldn't handle knowing about it let alone fulfil it!"

"That's why we're not going to tell her, only her clan leader. We'll tell her when it's time." Spottedcloud replied calmly.

Gradually all the cats started wandering away from the pools edge until Spottedcloud was the only one there.

 _"_ _Peace will break and truth will shatter and the wolf shall show the way."_


	3. 1) Apprenticed

**CHAPTER 1**

The moon in the sky shone brightly as Wolfkit bounced along the moonlit path, her ears pricked and alert for the sound of any other cat. Suddenly she picked up the scent of an unfamiliar cat. She froze ready to run when something prodded her side. She awoke to Firekit tumbling around in front of her battering his paws at Wolfkit playfully. "Ugh come on Firekit! I was having a dream, and some-"She broke off as Ivynose came up to them and started grooming her fur.

She wriggled away from her mum trying to run after Firekit who had ran over to the edge of the nursery beckoning his tail for her to follow. She said, "Firekit and I will be back soon, we want to check out the camp before we're apprenticed!" Her mother sighed and nudged her towards the entrance saying, "Okay…I guess I couldn't stop you anyway…"

"Thanks Mum!" She squeaked excitedly, she hadn't expected to be let out so easily. She quickly ran after Firekit and met him in the middle of camp.

"How about we check out the apprentices den first?" He said as soon as she joined him, "Besides, we will be sleeping there tonight!"

"Okay, let's see if we can get some good nests!"

They raced each other to the den tripping over their own paws in haste. When they got in there they saw Poppypaw sleeping in her nest. Wolfkit figured that she had done the dawn patrol and was resting now so she would have energy for later training.

"Come on!" She whispered to Firekit, "Let's try to find a nest!"

As she and Firekit crept around pointing out nests, Firekit accidentally trod on Poppypaw's tail. Poppypaw woke up, startled and relaxed as soon as she soon as she saw Wolfkit and Firekit.

"What? What are you guys doing in here?" Poppypaw asked confusingly.

"Since we'll be apprenticed today we want to-" Firekit broke off as Cloudstar yowled,

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!"

"Well then, I guess that's your apprentice ceremony now!" Poppypaw said.

'I'm going to miss the nursery when I'm an apprentice…' Wolfkit thought, 'we won't be able to play with Ashkit and Flowerkit anymore. Oh well, we'll be with Flamepaw, Seedpaw, Cheetahpaw and Poppypaw.'

She was broken out of her thoughts when Firekit nudged her and said, "Come on Wolfkit, it's time!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" She meowed excitedly after him and ran out.

She raced over to the nursery toward Ivynose who started grooming their fur hurriedly saying,

"You two look scruffier than two badgers who've been swimming!"

After Ivynose had finished grooming her, she raced outside and sat next to Firekit and Leafblade.

Cloudstar started speaking again, saying, "I've called you together for one of the most important moments in the life of a clan. Wolfkit and Firekit have reached their sixth moon and it is time for them to become apprentices."

"Wolfkit, come forward." Cloudstar said.

He beckoned with his tail for Wolfkit to come forward. "From this day forward until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Wolfpaw. Starclan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice, set her paws on the path she must follow to become a warrior. Snowstorm, you will be mentor to Wolfpaw. You are a loyal warrior and are brave and courageous. I know you will pass all your qualities onto Wolfpaw.

Wolfpaw, quivering with excitement padded over to Snowstorm and touched noses with her new mentor.

After Cloudstar had done the ceremony for Firekit, now Firepaw, he assigned Whiteflame to mentor Firepaw.

Snowstorm came over to her and said, "Later on today, me you Whiteflame and Firepaw will all be exploring the territory. But first, you and Firepaw can go meet the other apprentices and find a den!"

"Okay!" Wolfpaw meowed back enthusiastically.

She bounced over to the apprentice den finding Firepaw waiting for her at the entrance. As she followed him inside she scented all of the apprentices, Flamepaw, Poppypaw, Seedpaw and Cheetahpaw.

"Hey Wolfpaw! Firepaw, hope you're going to like cleaning elders pelts and clearing out moss for a few moons!" Cheetahpaw meowed teasingly.

Seedpaw spoke up saying, "Hey Wolfpaw, there's a free nest next to mine!"

"And also a nest next to me for Firepaw." Said Flamepaw.

Poppypaw came over and nudged Flamepaw saying, "Come on! We're on border patrol to the Rockclan border!"

Rockclan was the clan next to their territory, Pondclan on the other side. Meanwhile Moorclan was across the lake where moorland stretched out as far as any cat could see.

Flamepaw sighed and said, "Well, see you later then!"

Wolfpaw waved her tail in farewell as Flamepaw followed Poppypaw out of the den.

She murmured to Firepaw, "Shouldn't we be going now? Snowstorm and Whiteflame told us we'd be exploring the territory today."

"Oh yeah!" Firepaw meowed back enthusiastically, "We're going to go and explore the territory now!" He meowed excitedly to Seedpaw and Cheetahpaw.

"Okay… see you later then." Cheetahpaw meowed back.

She led the way out of the den with Firepaw closely following behind.

She scanned her eyes over cam seeing Poppypaw, Flamepaw, Featherpool, Foxheart and Leafblade going towards the camp entrance for the border patrol. Sapphirestone was washing herself outside the medicine cat den. She spotted Cloudstar sitting on Highrock watching over his clan with pride in his eyes. Finally she spotted Snowstorm and Whiteflame by the fresh kill pile chatting quietly. She bounded over to them excitedly and bounced to a stop in front of Snowstorm looking up hopefully. Firepaw joined her with excitement dancing in his eyes.

"So, you guys ready to explore Treeclan's territory?" Whiteflame said calmly looking at Wolfpaw and Firepaw.

"Yes!" Firepaw squeaked excitedly, "I'll defeat any enemy who tries to take any of our territory!" He growled playfully.

"Okay let's get on with it then, shall we?" Snowstorm meowed.

As Whiteflame lead the way out of camp with Snowstorm behind him, her and Firepaw exchanged an excited glance and followed their mentors.

 **Ok so that was the first chapter to the actual story, hope you liked! Also I have a new OC character,** **Silverfeather and I'm a silver tabby with black stripes, one black paw and ear, white underbelly and the rest of my paws, and dazzling blue eyes.**

 **Her kits:**

 **Snowkit is a white she kit with black stripes and clear blue eyes (she's the runt)**  
 **Flamekit is a dark ginger tom with white paws and muzzle with dark green eyes**  
 **Sandkit is a light ginger she kit with gray eyes**  
 **Duskit is a light black she kit with sky blue eyes.**

 **She is in Pondclan. :)**


	4. 2) Exploring

CHAPTER 2

Wolfpaw padded along beside Snowstorm breathing in the scents of the forest happily. When they reached the stream that marked the border with Rockclan, Whiteflame paused and asked Firepaw, "Can you scent that?"

"Doesn't smell like any smell I've smelt before… and it doesn't belong to our clan. Is it Rockclan?"

"Yes," Whiteflame replied, "this is the border between us and Rockclan. Never stray over the border unless you want to pick a fight or if you have a reason to."

Suddenly Wolfpaw scented the smell of other cats, with the scent of the markers on the border. A Rockclan patrol! She pricked her ears and stiffened as the cats came into sight.

Snowstorm murmured quietly into her ear, "That's, Mooncloud, Lilywhisker, Jetfire and his apprentice, Thornpaw."

As she looked over at the apprentice, Thornpaw, he narrowed his amber eyes and growled a little at her. His mentor, Jetfire, rested his tail gently on his apprentice's shoulder, calming him. The apprentice looked away angrily padded over beside his mentor.

Whiteflame spoke up interrupting the silence by saying, "Mooncloud, Jetfire, Lilywhisker and Thornpaw." He dipped his head with cold politeness. "We were just showing our apprentices their territory."

"Well then make sure they stick to that territory!" Mooncloud said angrily. Whiteflame shrugged and padded away beckoning his tail for the rest of them to follow.

"What got under their pelts?" Wolfpaw muttered to Firepaw, "That apprentice was glaring at me like he wanted to tear my ears off!"

Snowstorm seemed to overhear this and meowed to them both "We've lately had a little fight over borders with Rockclan."

"Oh…" Wolfpaw murmured along with Firepaw.

"Just remember, never start a fight if it's not necessary or if your clan leader doesn't allow it. We fight for reason. Not for ambition." Whiteflame said coming up beside Snowstorm.

"We'll be the best warriors ever! No cat would ever dare to try and fight us!" She growled pretending to swipe at an enemy warrior with her paw.

Whiteflame chuckled lightly and said "Come on, let's try to get to the Pondclan before sun-high. Wolfpaw looked up at the sky, to see the sun nearly at it highest point in the sky.

Snowstorm nudged her and meowed, "Didn't you hear me? I said we'd be practising hunting and stalking tomorrow!"

"Oh yay!" Wolfpaw said with a zip of excitement going through her. 'Finally! A way to help my clan!' She thought.

When they reached the Pondclan border, Wolfpaw smelt a fishy scent filling her nose. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That smells like rotting fish!" She exclaimed.

"Don't let Pondclan hear you saying that!" Snowstorm purred with amusement.

"Why do they smell like that?" Firepaw asked with his head tipped to one side.

"Well, instead of eating ground prey like, squirrels, mice, thrush, shrews and stuff like that, Pondclan eats fish." Whiteflame said.

"Wait, so they depend on only one type of prey?" Firepaw asked quizzically, "Wouldn't that be hard for them if there's a drought something happens to the water?"

"Yes, but Pondclan are also swimmers. They swim through water like it's as easy as eating a mouse!"

"Weird." Firepaw muttered under his breath. Silently, Wolfpaw agreed.

"Okay, it's about time we're heading back now." Snowstorm said looking up at the sun.

"Okay." Firepaw said reluctantly. Wolfpaw on the other hand, actually pretty excited. Their first night in the apprentices den!

They all padded back to camp with weary paws. When they reached camp Snowstorm said, "After you two have eaten you guys can go to sleep. Big day tomorrow!"

When she padded over to the fresh-kill pile and choose a plump squirrel from the pile, she found Poppypaw and Seedpaw sharing a thrush.

Wolfpaw bounded over to them said proudly, "Me and Firepaw explored the territory today!"

"Well, I hope you'll have a good time cleaning out elders bedding in future times." Seedpaw muttered darkly.

"Don't worry," Poppypaw murmured, "Blueheart had aching joints and was taking it out on Seedpaw."

Seedpaw swung her head over sharply and turned off in the direction of the apprentices den leaving the remains of the thrush behind.

"Oh well," Poppypaw said aloud and got up, "I might as well be going too, bye you two!" Poppypaw padded away in the direction of the apprentices den.

After she and Firepaw finished their prey in silence they both went over to the apprentices den. Wolfpaw took her place in her nest, next to Seedpaw who was already asleep.

Wolfpaw curled up into a ball with her tail tucked over her nose and thought, 'I'm finally in training to be a real Treeclan warrior!'


End file.
